The present invention relates to a golf cart, and more specifically to a golf bag and partition rack arrangement in which the partition rack is comprised of two rack frames fastened to the top cuff of the bag shell and coupled to each other by a slip joint, and means to lock the rack frames between two position.
As regular golf bag, as shown in FIG. 1, is comprised of a bag shell, and a partition rack fastened to the inside of the top cuff of the bag shell for keeping golf clubs in good order. However, because the diameter of the top cuff of the bag shell is not adjustable, when golf clubs are loaded, the heads of the golf clubs are put together. It is inconvenient to pick up the golf clubs from the partition rack when the heads of the golf clubs are put together.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the bag shell of the golf bag has two elastic bands at two opposite side wall thereof, which enable the top cuff of the bag shell to be expanded. According to another aspect of the present invention, a first rack frame and a second rack frame are bilaterally fastened to the top cuff of the cylindrical bag shell on the inside and coupled to each other through a slip joint, and a lever is pivoted to the second rack frame and forced by a spring in the second rack frame to hook on one of front and rear locating notches on a locating rod at the first rack frame, and a cap is fastened to the second rack frame to limit turning angle of the lever. Depressing one end of the lever causes the lever to be disengaged from the locating rod for enabling the second rack to be moved relative to the first rack frame to adjust the pitch between the two rack frames.